Your Only Treasury
by xx.Dirty-Little-Secret.xx
Summary: “I don’t understand this anymore.  Everything was so simple in high school.” “College is technicolor, and you’ll learn that eventually. You have to learn that no matter how old you are, everything will change.” Rated for strong language, and sexual themes


**A/N-** Ahh I need to learn how to stop making new stories without completing the others. Problem is, I always end up with stinky writer's block. Rawr. Anyway, I wanted to let everyone know, this may be my last story on fanfiction, not that I'm giving up, merely moving on from television, and comics, and onto real stories, like the novel I'm currently working on. I'm not saying my decision is final, as of now. More news on that to come in my profile. Also, data on "Everywhere To Me" has been lost in cyber space somewhere, and this authoress can't find it. However, since I have indeed posted the preceeding chapters, I still have time for editing, saving, and posting before the finale. As of now, I'll no longer edit my Suite Life story, in fact, I just might delete it some time next week. Also, school will be starting back in two weeks, so I need to focus all my attention on that. Enjoy the rest of your summer, for the guys and gals like me. Hope I made it all worth while by providing you with inspiring stories with corny love fests. Now, onto my latest dark love-shot. No, it will not be a oneshot.

**Important Note-** Lilly Truscott is twenty years old, and is a sophomore in college. Oliver is the same way. This may not make since to many people, but to those of you who have ever been in a dark love situation like me, you'll know exactly what I'm talking about.

Your Only Treasury

By: Briana Balko

A clatter arose outside like thunder or heavy rocks hitting a brick wall. She pulled her knees to her chest, as if frightened by the intellect of the storm rucking outside her dorm. The lights were off in this small apartment-like building, in fact, all the lights were. By the lack of electric clocks, she assumed the power went out about three hours ago. She could just feel, that it was around one or two in the morning. She glanced around the dark, empty room, and still felt as if she were standing in the middle of a brightly lit, crowded room full of people willing to hurt her emotionally and physically. She could still feel him hovering over her, and herself wincing in pain.

Her wrangler jeans plumped in a pile near the television, and her shirt hanging from the bed post. Her heart beat quickened as another thunderous roar occurred from outside. Still shaking beneath his football jersey, she pulled a pack of cigarettes from her jeans' back pocket on the floor, pulled one out, and stuck it in her mouth. She grabbed a lighter from the dresser, cupped her hand around it, and set the tiny amplet of paper and grain on fire. She inhaled the fumes, and blew out the smoke. The cigarette still dangling between her index and middle finger, she opened the door to the dormroom and stepped out. Not caring that she was wearing nothing but a gold anklet and a long football jersey he'd given her. But who cares, it was dark anyway. She knocked on her best friend Parker's room.

Footsteps beated like heavy pins dropping on the cold hardwood, until the door opened to reveal a sleepish blonde girl with brown eyes, and heavily tanned skin. She was hardly dressed, wrapped in a tight nightshirt, and sweatpants. The only thing Parker could see from her doorway was a pair of shiny blue eyes. "What did he do this time?" She yawned, stepping aside to let Lilly in.

Parker shut the door after Lilly was inside, and the smell of cigarette smoke elumed in the air. Parker's dorm was much larger than Lilly's. They were standing in a candle-lit room with a light scent of vanilla mixed with Lilly's cigarette.

"He did nothing. That's the problem." Lilly whispered softly in the silent room. Parker sat on the leather sofa near another candle, and picked up her book to continue reading "Romeo and Juliet"

"You are such a drama queen." Parker muttered, flipping another page.

"I'm serious, Parker. What do I do? Everything we do is wrong, and he thinks he's so perfect, but he's not." Lilly said, taking a seat in a recliner, and sitting on her tanned, slender legs.

"I'm aware of that."

"Love is so confusing. How come being with him is so wrong? Answer me that." She said, resting her head in her palm. "Are you listening to me?"

"Mmhmm" Parker merely mumbled, in full concentration on her book.

"I don't understand this anymore. Everything was so simple in high school."

"College is technicolor, and you'll learn that eventually. You have to learn that no matter how old you are, everything will change." Parker stated, finally deciding to set down her book.

"Fuck college. I wanna go back home to Malibu." Lilly sighed.

"Oh, well. You are stuck here with me, Danny, and Oliver. Live it up."

"I guess you're right. But why can't things be simple again? I mean, I dealt with relationship problems even in middle school!" Lilly yelled softly, throwing her hands in the air.

Parker pulled her legs up to her chest. "You mean like Manskanky-CheaterPants-Lucas?"

"Exactly!"

"Please. He was just a mini-player. But I hear now he lives with a couple playboy playmates in LA." Parker smirked at the thought of Lucas in a hot tub with a bunch of blondes.

"Oliver just left my dorm." Lilly admitted, getting the subject off Lucas.

Parker's eyes shot up to meet her best friend's. "No! You didn't!"

"Well..."

"You little skank!" Parker smiled brightly.

"Go to hell!" Lilly yelled playfully, tossing a pillow across the room to Parker, who threw it back, as they started a huge one-pillow pillow fight.

Both of the "mature" twenty year olds lay on their backs next to each other on the floor, breathing hard, and trying to control their laughter, which was out of their command.

"I can't believe us. Acting like ten year olds." Lilly laughed.

"Well, nothing really changes much in ten years, does it?" Parker laughed.

"True," Lilly began, stopping her laughter, then sighing. "I still wish everything was simple again. Just like high school."

"I wish I was fat. Then Danny would stop trying to get with me. And so would every other damn guy here." Parker said, putting the pillow behind her neck to support her head.

"I'm serious, Parker."

"Me too! Okay, really. I feel the same way, I promise. But the thing is...we are not in high school anymore, and we have to stop acting childish. Not just us, everyone. We need to stop...being afraid of getting cooties, and drinking milk, we need to start having sex and drinking beer."

"That's what college is about?" Lilly asked.

"Yup!" Parker rolled her eyes, nodding her head.

"Lord help us all."

After her talk with Parker, Lilly felt a bit insecure, not by the way she looked, but by the way she acted. She was shunning herself from the world, afraid of what people thought of her. She'd skipped most of her freshman year, by spending it in the hospital after her fatal car crash, that changed her sense of discovery, and interactment toward the world. So, basically, this is her first real college experience, and without people to support her, other than her closest friends Parker, Danny, and Oliver, how can she get through these next three years and live her dreams?

**A/N-** I'm sorry it's so short, but I had to leave it off there, because if I kept writing, it would run into my idea for chapter two, which would be back. Incredibly sorry, though. I just wanted to get in the concept that Lilly's college experience isn't all that peachy keen, daddy-oh. Anyway, if you care about anything but yourself, click that little purple button right down there that inspires me to write more, otherwise, say hello to the only chapter in this entire story. :D Chapters will get better as they go along. This whole thing was inspired by me watching Greek. Haha, so hope you enjoyed my story. **REVIEW:D**


End file.
